June: The Gallant Persocom
by YuriFan300
Summary: A tale of a lonely persocom who bonds with a male college student and shows the world that she's more than just a piece of technology. Starring Chi as June
1. Prologue

**June: the Gallant Persocom**

**Genre: Drama**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Chobits or any of its characters.**

**Author's Note: Hello, everyone. My name is YuriFan300 and this is my first Chobits fanfic. This came in my head when I watched the movie "Babe" and I just don't know why it even came to me or even has to with the movie. I'll probably explain it later. So, please, enjoy the story! :)**

This is a tale about an unprejudiced heart and how it changed our world forever. There, in the future, located in Japan, there are special female, human-like, androids called personal computers or "persocoms" for short, that are treated cruelly by most humans who own them. They are basically paid no respect, except by other persocoms, and lived their whole lives in a cruel, and sadness world.

In those days, persocoms are believed to be just a piece of technology and are just served as slaves to the people. They just take those androids for granted without caring for them at all. The more they are treated badly, the more the persocoms break down and get thrown away. This continued for over a decade. Because of their mistreatment all these years, all persocoms are banned from the court of law. However, there are yet 10 or 20 persocoms made and are kept safely with their master in a big lab.

Unlike the people out there, their master, or mistress who created them, cared deeply for the persocoms. She helps them, makes sure they are working correctly and lets them play outside if they wanted to. She is like a mother to them and they all loved her, especially one persocom, who has very long blonde hair that goes up to her ankles and is wearing a beautiful red dress. The mistress called her "June" because of how she shines as bright as the sun and created her on the month of June. She even created another who looks exactly like June, to have it as a sister. The two got along very well and lived a wonderful life.

Until one day, some men from the authorities came to take their mistress away because she refuses to believe that persocoms are slaves. They didn't really care since they think those human-like robot girls are just technology and only followed the law. As they were taking her away, June looks outside the window, putting a hand on it with a sad look on her face.

"Good-bye . . . Mom," she whispered.

It is saddening not only for her, but for the rest of the persocoms, to see their mistress go, but they are yet to be taken away as well to who-knows-where and might be thrown away. As soon as their mistress is put in the car, the two men come in to take the persocoms away. They are pretty much helpless against them since their battery charge is getting pretty low, except for June's. As they take all of them away, one of them went for June. She's pretty quick on her feet for escaping their grasp and is about to run out the door when she suddenly feels a terrible shock on her back, sending huge amounts of electricity around her body. She then collapses on the ground, paralyzed and unconscious.

One of the men raises a taser and smiles. "Well . . . that was easy."

"What do you think this is, man?"

"Well, we certainly know this one is a runt," the one man says.

"So . . . what are we going to do with it?"

The man smiles at his partner. "I think I have a plan."

The other mans smiles back, understanding what his partner is saying. They pick up the unconscious June and take her to the car. She is about to be taken somewhere, maybe far worse than death . . .

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Before you guys say anything, I want to point out that persocoms are NOT treated this badly! This is just a downside to owning a persocom or whatever, I dunno. It's actually been awhile since I watched Chobits, so it's going to take me awhile to write this. Oh, and can some of you guess who that mistress is? I'll reward you with $20 for those who figure it out! Haha! Just kidding! And I'm not really following the series plot, so for this, it's all made up. Also, I apologize if the beginning is too similar to the movie.  
><strong>

**Anyway, feel free to give out any suggestions, questions or concerns and don't forget to review! ;)**


	2. June's New Beginning

**Chapter 2  
><strong>

**June's New Beginning**

**A/N: Hello! And welcome to the second chapter of this story! So, I kind of figured out why "Chobits" came in my head while watching "Babe". It seems that the protagonists have a hard time getting used to their new environment and then having to deal with having some special talent that no human has ever seen before, like Babe being a Sheep Dog and Chi as a legendary "Chobit". That's what my interpretation is between these two. I apologize if this doesn't make any sense. Anyways, please enjoy the story! :)**

**Hideki as Ryan**

**Mizuki as Maya**

A week later, June finds herself in some kind of contest booth at an amusement park, run by two men who own it. She's standing on a wooden board next to the table and if she wants, she can just sit down on the wooden chair next to her. Their purpose is to have someone try to guess her height and weight and might get to keep this persocom. For June, she feels very uncomfortable and afraid. Some people tend to crowd her or feel her soft body as a good feeling. Others try to pick her up from the waist, which kind of makes her hard to breathe, but then again, she's an android, so who knows if she can breathe or not? Either way, June did not like the situation she's in. She keeps wishing she's with her sisters and more importantly, her mistress.

Then, somewhere far from where she is, a young man with short brown hair and wearing green sweatshirt and blue jeans, is walking around in the crowd, with a phone in hand. To June, he seems to be a kind human, but is not very sure herself. She keeps staring at him with eyes full of curiosity, like she's seen a new item on sale in a store. He suddenly stops and looks up, possibly directly at her. She quickly stands up, as if she knows that he might be coming to her.

Sure enough, he does. He comes by the booth, where the two men smile and greet him.

"Welcome, young man!" one of them says. "Here, take a guess for this lovely young lady and maybe then, you'll get to keep her."

The brown haired man glances up at the persocom and then towards the man at the booth. "I don't usually keep persocoms."

The man in the booth laughs. "Oh, don't be silly. Maybe someday, she might be of use to you, like, uh, having you're own personal assistant or maid."

The brown haired man nods and walks up to the persocom. "Alright then." He smiles at her as he strokes her hair. "Wow, you're really cute."

June smiles happily as she enjoys his gentle touch and giggles. To her, there is finally another human who is very kind to her. The brown haired man picks her up, bridal style and stares into her eyes. June stares into his as she wraps her arms around his neck. Somehow, both of them seem to like each other. Staring into those kind eyes, June starts to smile at him, in which he does the same.

"Wow," the man in the booth says. "First time, this little girl hasn't screamed her head off."

"Really?" the brown haired man says. "She seems really adorable." He turns to the persocom. "Hello, there. My name is Ryan Peterson. What's your name, miss?"

"June," the persocom says, softly. "My name . . . is June."

"She even spoke, too! "We haven't heard her speak since we took her here!"

Ryan chuckles. "What a beautiful name. You're quite light for a little girl, don't you think?"

"Well, mister," the man in the booth says, also chuckling. "Maybe you'll really like to guess her height and weight then?"

Ryan tests her by lifting her up and down for a bit. "I'd say she's about . . . 120 pounds and she's maybe . . . 4 feet and 11 inches."

The man in the booth writes it down as Ryan gently sets June back on the chair. She quickly grabs for his shirt, not wanting him to leave just yet. Ryan just smiles as he gently makes her let go and pays the man in the booth.

"Thank you very much, sir," he says. "I'll let you know if you won or not by phone call."

"Okay," Ryan says as he turns to the persocom and waves.

June slowly waves back as she sees him leave and sits back down on the chair. She hopes to see that man again since he's so kind and gentle to her. But . . . she worries that he might not win this contest and be given to someone else. She doesn't want that. She is hoping . . . hoping that Ryan will win and keep her. In her mechanical mind, she wants to start a new life.

* * *

><p>That afternoon, Ryan is organizing some papers on his desk at his apartment. He's a second year college student and is doing quite well in school. He's getting good grades and even has a girlfriend. He hopes one day, he will be a technician, just like his father when he was young. When he saw the persocom this morning, he felt that she looked very alone and helpless. He thinks to himself, <em>Maybe when I win this persocom, I'll do everything I can to take good care of her. <em>

As soon as he collects all the papers, the phone rings and he answers it.

"Congratulations, Ryan!" a man says. "You've won the persocom!"

Ryan is stunned. He didn't think he'd win that easily. Maybe it was a lucky guess or something? Either way, Ryan is actually not very actuate with heights and weights on people. Back in high school, he got about 1/2 of the questions wrong on the measurement test, but thankfully passed.

"Oh . . ." he says, slowly. "Okay."

* * *

><p>The next day, it is another beautiful day. There, standing by his apartment, is a beautiful woman with long blue hair, tied in twin braids. She notices a car driving by and out comes Ryan and a persocom. She raises an eyebrow at this sight. She knows about the story of how persocoms are mistreated and was banned from the court of law. So, why would he bring this one to his home?<p>

Suddenly, about 5 children come running up to the blue haired woman.

"What is it, Mom?" a boy asks.

"That's a persocom, or should I say, an android," the blue haired woman replies.

"We'll have fun with her until she gets tired and weak, right?" a little girl says.

"Will we get tired and weak if he played with us too much?" another boy asks.

"No, dear," the blue haired woman says. "People like us work for a living, while robots like persocoms, are just . . . toys."

Ryan walks up to the woman and greets her.

"Hello, Maya," he says. "Look what I've got." He gestures his hand towards his new persocom.

"I can see that," Maya says. "She looks adorable. I've never seen such persocoms like this."

"Well, I happened to win that from a contest," Ryan laughs nervously while rubbing the back of his head with his hand. "Well, anyway, make sure to get along with her. I got some homework to catch up on." He pats June on the head as he takes his leave.

June just stares at the blue haired woman, like she's never seen her before. The five children gather up next to their mother as they take a look at her.

"That looks stupid, Mom," a boy says.

"Not as stupid as some humans, but persocoms are definitely stupid," Maya says.

June frowns and clears her throat. "Excuse me. No we're not." She's a little offended by that comment.

"Oh, my!" Maya says, surprised that this persocom could even talk. "Who are you?"

"I'm a female android," June replies.

"Yes, that's what you are, dear. What's your name?"

June shyly looks at the ground. "Um . . ." She is honestly at a loss for words since she's meeting new people that are not her kind and could take a while to get used to.

"Do you have a name?" Maya asks. "What did your owner call you to tell you apart from other persocoms?

"She . . . she called me June," the persocom replies.

"Uh, perhaps we shouldn't talk to much about, um, family," a man next door says, who is watering his garden.

The mention of "family" affects June and she sits down by a wall, curling up in a ball. "I want my mom." Though she's an android, she can't cry, but she still has feelings. She lets out a few sniffles as she buries her head in her knees.

Maya, feeling a bit bad for her, runs up to the little persocom and sits next to her. "There, there. You've got to be a brave girl now. I left my mother when I was growing up and my children will do the same. But I'll keep an eye on you for a while, just until you find your feet."

June slowly looks up at Maya, still having a sad look in her eyes. As much as she wants to trust this human, she doesn't feel that it's necessary to trust all of them at once. Besides, she's the only persocom that even existed in this world. She puts her head back down, still missing her old family.

"But Mom," one of Maya's sons complains. "She'll wreck everything."

"Nonsense," Maya says as she turns back to the persocom. "I'm here for you, June. You're not alone anymore. You have us now and no one's ever going to take you away. Oh, I'm Maya Harrison, by the way."

As she pats June on the head, the persocom looks up, sniffling.

"Good girl," Maya whispers while smiling.

Just then, the children come running up to June, crowding her and asking her a bunch of questions. June still isn't sure about her having a new home or new people around her, but just as Maya said, she has to try to fit in, no matter what.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: This is probably a boring chapter, but who knows? I hope you all enjoyed this one. Oh, and I got the name June from at the top of my head because Chi kind of seems like a "June". I promise to make this story a bit better and not too similar to the movie. So, feel free to give out any suggestions, questions or concerns and don't forget to review! ;)**


End file.
